Private Pet
by Muffarino
Summary: Who knew that an accident on a potions project could leave Draco Malfoy with a few problems? Namely a Gryffindor with certain changing animal characteristics, a large secret and new feelings to discover.  DMHP. Slash. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Private Pet Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter and its amazing characters all belong to the Queen JK Rowling.**

**Summary: Who knew that an accident on a potions project could leave Draco Malfoy with a few problems, namely a Gryffindor with certain animal characteristics, a large secret to keep and new feelings to discover. DMHP. Slash. M-rated.**

* * *

><p>Draco sighed, his breath created swirls in the soft traces of multicoloured smoke that seemed to be ever-present in the potions classroom. The blond Slytherin rested his head against his arm as he listened to Professor Slughorn drawl on about some past student he taught or something of that kind. Bored, he let his attention wander around the room, it seems most of the other students felt the same way as him. What was this, a History of Magic lesson? Draco sighed again, things were much better when Snape was still teaching potions.<p>

Slughorn continued ranting on, oblivious to the lack of attention from his students, who seemed to all be in various states of sleep. Only two people in the class (besides Slughorn and himself) who weren't about to drift off into slumber were Granger and Weasley, but they certainly weren't paying attention to the potions master. They were talking animatedly amongst themselves.

A few words of their conversation drifted over to Draco. _Dumbledore...lessons...practice...weapon...Harry... _

Draco sighed for the umpteenth time that lesson and added to the messy sketches that already covered half his page.

Not a moment later, the Gryffindor Golden Boy had arrived, tumbling in to the room. He was panting ever so slightly as he slumped against the stone doorway; a soft dust of pink graced his cheeks.

"S-sorry I'm late, sir," he spoke through soft pants, "I hope I didn't interrupt your lesson." His hand brushed against the back of his head as he did so, successfully messing up his already uncontrolled mane of silky black hair.

"Not at all my dear boy." Slughorn exclaimed, his eyes brightened at the sight of his favourite student and he let out a hearty chuckle. Draco knew that if he were in Potter's shoes he would certainly not be able to get away with being a whole twenty minutes late. Favouritism was an understatement when it came to Horrace Slughorn; being one of his favourites and in his infamous 'Slug Club' granted you far more privileges than strictly necessary, not to mention the potions master himself would treat you delicately in awe as if you were some precious doll.

Potter nodded his head shyly, but Draco didn't miss the slight sneer that flashed across his expression. Looks like the Gryffindor didn't appreciate Slughorn's affections as much as he thought.

"We were just explaining our new assignment, please sit down..." Slughorn's gaze flicked to the Gryffindors who were all paired up except for Potter, his gaze trailed over to the other houses, equally as full as the lions, then straight at Draco, the only one with a spare seat next to him. "Oh dear, well, looks like you'll just have to pair up with Mr Malfoy then." Draco highly doubted the disappointed tone in Slughorn's voice was there by accident.

Potter scoffed. "S-sir, could I not just do this assignment on my own?" Was Draco really that undesirable?

"Nonsense my dear boy, this assignment requires teamwork, and perhaps you could use your potions expertise to help Mr Malfoy here." Now Draco thought Slughorn was going too far, he wasn't bad in potions; he was just always overshadowed by Potter or Granger.

Begrudgingly Potter stomped over to Draco, mumbling under his breath what Draco highly suspected to be curses. His bag had fallen off his shoulder and Potter had uncaringly decided to drag it along behind him. With a _thump, _Potter collapsed onto the bench beside Draco, as far away from the Slytherin as possible, he crossed his arms against his chest and tried his best to look as pouty as possible. Draco thought it was oddly cute before he shook his head and tore his thoughts away from his rival.

At the front of the class, Slughorn cleared his throat. "Right, as I was saying, this project will need to be completed in pairs. The aim of the assignment is to develop a new potion that will assist any wizard in the art of spying, concealment or disguise. For example, polyjuice potion is one of the most well known potions for this particular goal, however, you will not be allowed to hand in an already created potion, this must be entirely your own work." Groans and annoyed mutters were heard around the room. "Yes, yes, I know it may be difficult but I trust each and every one of you as expert potion makers." More groans. "This project will take a few months and you and your partner will be very busy so I suggest you start brainstorming ideas right away." Slughorn stated with finality and turned around to rewrite the assignment on the blackboard.

Draco turned to Potter, the black haired boy was tense, his shoulders were raised and his arms were crossed in an untrusting manner. He seemed determined not to look at Draco.

Draco sighed. "I know we haven't exactly gotten along in the past," Potter scoffed but Draco continued anyway, "but I need a good mark on this assignment and I won't have your uncooperativeness getting in the way of that. I'm not asking us to be friends; I just don't want you being a prat affecting my grades."

Potter turned and his mouth hung open as if he wanted to retort to Draco's words but thought against it as he snapped his mouth shut again opting instead to glare at the blond.

Taking Potter's silence as acceptance, Draco continued. "We'll have to meet at least 3 times a week, there's a room down in the dungeons that will be perfect for that and it's close to the potions store room so we can borrow ingredients from there."

Draco stared at Potter for a few moments before, their eyes locked in a mutual glare before the later stiffly nodded his head.

"Right, we'll meet in the entrance hall after dinner tonight and I'll take you there." Draco sighed in relief; at least there was _some _cooperation between them. "Anyway, _Auror _Potter," Draco teased the Gryffindor about his career goals, "shouldn't you know a thing or two about spying and concealment? Got any ideas?"

His question was only met with silence and a shaper glare from Potter.

"Fine, fine, well I was thinking of some invisibility or disillusionment potion-" Draco began before Potter cut him off.

"There's far too many of them already made." Potter said shortly.

Draco stayed silent for a moment, thinking up new ideas. "Well, what do your Auror friends do to conceal themselves?"

Potter glared at him untrustingly before hesitantly replying. "Mostly invisibility cloaks and polyjuice potion...but I do know an Auror who's a metamorphmagi."

It was as if a light bulb had been set off inside Draco's head. "That's brilliant! We could make a potion that copies the abilities of an animagus or a metamorphmagus." Draco said with a grin on his face, Potter seemed taken aback by the outburst of positive emotions from the ice prince of Slytherin.

"Um...okay."

Draco ignored Potter's hesitance and begun mumbling to himself. "Yes, yes, it may be a bit difficult but I'm sure we can do it...we could, no, no, that wouldn't work...but maybe..." Draco trailed off after a bit once he realised Potter was staring at him.

Even after Draco stopped, Harry still stared at him. It felt like his piercing green eyes were staring into the other's soul. Damn, did Potter always have such gorgeous eyes? "You really like potions don't you?" The black haired teen asked in a curious whisper.

Draco nodded; his gaze never once broke away from Potter's eyes. "I-it's precise and e-elegant." _dammit Draco, since when have you acted like a schoolgirl?_ Draco steeled himself, and continued. "I don't really know. I just enjoy the feeling of creating something powerful out of a few simple items."

Draco would have continued but those damned green eyes and those peaceful lips that curled up in a smile were too distracting. Potter closed his eyes and nodded calmly, Draco could have sworn Potter had moved slightly closer along the bench to him.

"Anyway, we should get to work." Potter said finally after what felt like hours.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

><p>Although Draco was excited to start work on his potions project, he was dreading seeing Harry again anytime soon. He didn't know why he was so nervous to talk the raven haired boy and that frightened him. Malfoys were supposed to be calm and composed and not wearing their hearts on their sleeves alike a stupid Gryffindor.<p>

He'd managed to get the thoughts of Potter out of his head but when the later smiled and nodded curtly to the Slytherin while at dinner in the Great Hall, he dominated Draco's thoughts once again.

And so here he was, waiting nervously in the middle of the entrance hall, clutching his cauldron and potion ingredients to his chest and begging his mind to disregard a certain Gryffindor.

Moments later, the object of Draco's thoughts came bounding down the staircase to Gryffindor tower with a scowl on his face and an appearance that made it obvious that he'd rather be anywhere than with Draco.

"Good evening, Potter."

"Malfoy." Potter hissed.

Without another word, Draco turned and walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons, Potter followed begrudgingly, making sure to stay a few metres behind.

"Hurry up, Potter, we don't have all night."

With a low growl, Potter increased his pace ever so slightly until he was walking alongside the blond Slytherin, both refused to look at or even acknowledge the other. They passed through winding catacombs or stone that grew ever colder with each moment that passed. Torches protruded from the walls casting a dull green glow over the path.

"No wonder you Slytherins are all so grouchy if you have to live in a place like this."

Draco just ignored this comment and stopped before a closed door. With a simple "_Alohomora" _the door swung open and both boys wandered in. Seeing the raven haired boy shivering uncontrollably, Draco drew his wand and cast a few warming spells on the room and set the candles alight, after a few moments, Potter began to relax, no longer shivering. Draco placed his cauldron and the potion ingredients he recently got from the store cupboard onto a dust covered wooden desk before drawing a leather notebook and quill from his robes.

"Make yourself comfortable, Potter." Draco heard Potter scoff quietly under his breath. "Right, I found Professor Snape earlier and we went over a few ideas for this potion. I think we better get started on testing a few of our ideas out and improve on them as we go." Draco noticed Potter nod from the corner of his eye.

Potter was fidgeting nervously. He drew his cloak closer around himself and tried desperately not to look at the blond who was now taking out potion ingredients and rereading the notes he wrote hours earlier.

"Snape told me that we shouldn't focus on actually forcing the user into an unnatural state but instead focus on sharpening one's transfiguration abilities, compatibility with certain animals and control of physical change thus giving the user the ability to transform into certain animals similar to an animagus." Potter gave a baffled nod. Draco sighed. "You should go to Professor McGonagall tomorrow and ask for tips on human transfiguration and what animals are easiest to alter, for now I asked one of the seventh year students for advice and made a list of a few animals."

"Um...sure." Draco sighed again, the boy was obviously lost.

"For tonight, we'll test using flower scents to encourage focus and clarity of mind, valerian sprigs and salamander blood to encourage change and hone transfiguration ability and essences of a few animals we'll be attempting to change into." Draco said while pulling out a few of the ingredients. "Potter, make yourself useful and start the fire."

Within half an hour both boys were preparing the ingredients and prodding a solution of salamander blood and water in the cauldron. Draco elegantly chopped up the flower roots to perfect portions while Potter fumbled with his ingredients and managed to cut himself four times.

"For a potions genius, you sure are a klutz." Draco teased. He expected an angry retort from the raven haired boy but the later only blushed and tried to focus on his work.

"P-perhaps it's just luck."

Draco was baffled by this, sure the boy got the highest marks in the class but he seemed to have no knowledge on simple potions ingredients and his work was rather messy. Brushing his thought s off, he returned his focus back to the flower roots.

The teens started adding the potions ingredients into the mixture, the flower roots and valerian sprigs had dissolved into the boiling brew and they had begun adding the creature essences into the mixture, including cat hair, owl feathers, fish scales, most were from basic domestic animals but they had also included more exotic animals like lion hair and powdered bear claws.

They were so engrossed in silent work that they barely recognised the sound of the door opening. Both teens spun around to find a stunned Pansy Parkinson and some fifth year Ravenclaw standing in the doorway and based on their ruffle clothing and hair, had just been involved in more intimate activities.

"O-oh, sorry Dray, didn't realise you were using this room," Pansy drawled, her eyes flicked to Potter and her smirk grew, "well, well, I'll leave you too back to...potions," she chuckled, "have fun Dray! Try not to hurt Potter too much; we don't want the great Harry Potter limping around Hogwarts tomorrow." And with a suggestive wink, she was gone.

Draco could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up and from a short glance at Potter, he realised that the raven's cheeks were in a similar state.

"Ignore her, Pansy can be a little...overbearing at times."

Potter stood completely still, Draco decided to break the awkward silence by returning to work on the potion which was now hissing and bubbling.

A few moments later a soft whisper was heard, Draco had to strain his ears to hear it. "W-what did she m-mean by...that?"

Draco looked up and was shocked to find the raven blushing beet red from the roots of his hair and continuing down past his unbuttoned collar.

Draco quickly averted his eyes. "Like I said, ignore her, it's nothing."

But Potter didn't ignore it. Moments later, he spoke again. "M-Malfoy...are you gay?"

It's true. Draco had realised he felt far more for boys than for girls during his fourth year when he watched Cedric Diggory train. He certainly didn't like the boy at all and was glad for one less Hufflepuff but damn, the boy had a great body. He'd never pursued any romantic relationships though, it wasn't right for him as a Malfoy. It was his duty to marry a pureblood girl and produce heirs to carry on the Malfoy name.

Draco glared at Potter, his smaller body jumped back slightly at the intensity of the silver eyed glare. "Yes, Potter, I am. What are you going to do about it? Go back to your lion den and laugh about it for the rest of the night? Yell it out at breakfast tomorrow in front of the whole school? Kick me out of the Quidditch change rooms?"

"N-no..." Potter whispered.

"Good, now let's get back to work." Draco replied, monotonously.

After a few moments of stirring the potion Potter spoke again. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Draco only glared coldly back. "I find that hard to believe."

As Draco turned back to the potion he felt Potter jump across the desk and grabbing the blond by his robes. One leg planted firmly on the ground, the other leaning against the wooden table. "I swear it." Potter's piercing green eyes were back and Draco almost melted into their depths.

Suddenly a jolt of some kind of unknown emotion shot through Draco. He gasped. The raven haired boy was pushed off the table. Their raw magic crackled together uncontrollably and before they knew it, there was an explosion.

Green, red, blue, orange, purple, and many other coloured light filled the room. The air was heavy. A strong woody scent of forests filled the air, forcing its way into Draco's lungs. A blinding light flashed before his eyes and he covered his face with his robed arm.

Draco felt like something had kicked him in the stomach. The air rushed out of his lungs. He gasped and stumbled back. His body slammed into the stone wall behind him and he collapsed to the floor in pain.

The light still filled around the room, the scent of forests still heavy in his lungs. What felt like minutes past in blurry-eyed pain before the light dulled and eventually disappeared. All the candles in the room had been extinguished casting a dark gloom around the area, but Draco could make out a swirling grey cloud of smoke wafting over the floors and a shadowed figure crouched in the corner furthest away from him.

"_Lumos._" Draco muttered and the room was suddenly filled with a weak glow from his wand tip. The light stuttered and waned occasionally, Draco was weak from the explosion.

Ignoring the pain in every fibre of his being, Draco stood and on unbalanced feet, hobbled over to the figure. He leant on the wall heavily for support to keep him steady and still standing.

"Potter? Potter, are you okay?" Draco couldn't deny the immense worry that filled him, he felt as if his lungs had been squeezed and it was difficult to breath.

He heard broken sobs from the direction of the shadowed figure and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Potter, I'm here, it's okay." The blond Slytherin tried to navigate his way through shards of stone and wood, the explosion had obviously destroyed part of the walls and furniture.

When he reached Potter he crouched down, his wand lay on the ground, illuminating both of them and Draco gasped at what he saw.

Potter had huddled up in a ball, his arms clasped around his legs, drawing his knees close to his chest. His mess of raven hair was tucked into his knees. His whole body was shaking with quiet uncontrolled sobs. And Draco noticed two large jet black rabbit ears where flat against Potter's head.

_Shit._

The potion backfired.

Potter's fucking part rabbit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, first ever Harry Potter fanfiction! I hope I did well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Draco knelt next to Potter in silence for a few minutes. His hand hovered over the teen's shaking body. After a few minutes passed and Draco roughly composed himself, he let the raised hand slowly and gently lay on Potter's shoulders. As expected, the raven haired boy tensed up at the touch, he stopped shaking but the fear was radiating off his body. Slowly, Draco drew circles into Potter's back and the smaller body begun to relax.<p>

When Draco realised what he was doing he jumped back. They were supposed to be rivals. They were supposed to hate each other. They were supposed to want to hex each other into oblivion, not comfort and support each other. Hesitantly, Draco forced himself to look away from the younger teen and began to walk out of the room but he felt a hand pull him back.

Potter's emerald eyes were staring directly at him, pleading him not to leave. The large unnatural rabbit ears remained flat against his hair and, as strange as it was, they looked silky and Draco had the sudden desire to stroke them, but as the composed Malfoy heir he was, fought the urge.

"M-Malfoy." Potter whimpered with a coarse voice.

"I'll get Weasel or Granger, or Professor McGonagall, well...someone who'll know what to do." Draco said quickly while refusing to look at Potter.

"Malfoy."

This time he spoke firmly, causing Draco to turn back to him. The emerald eyes were now set in a determined stare at Draco. He flicked his head lightly to his leg, drawing Draco's eyes there. Oh. That's a lot of blood. There was a huge deep gash all the way up Potter's left thigh, and numerous small but deep cuts all along his body, his clothing torn open by what Draco assumed to be rubble or shrapnel.

"Oh. Okay, I'll carry you up to the hospital wing." Draco bent low to pick Potter up but an open palm forcefully found his chest.

"No." Potter said sharply, but he couldn't hide the slight note of pain and panic in his voice. "I don't want anyone to see me...like this."

"Potter, don't be silly, you need-"

"No. Thanks for your concern, Malfoy, however creepy it may be, but I don't want anyone finding me like this." Potter's eyes were pleading once again.

Draco sighed. "Fine, I'll take you back to the Slytherin dorms, everyone should be asleep now and Snape always leaves a bottle of essence of dittany in the common room. We can heal your wounds there."

Potter nodded wearily, he could hardly hold his head up.

Draco then bent down and cast a lightening charm and he picked up the now feather-weight Potter. Draco noticed Potter wince and the movement and tried his best to manoeuvre him in such a way to not aggravate the wounds. "Just deal with the pain for now." As they walked slowly back to the Slytherin dorms, Potter had clutched onto Draco's robes and his head was now nuzzled in his chest. They had to duck into a small alcove to avoid Pansy who was still wondering about with her Ravenclaw date, but eventually they made it to the entrance to the common room. Draco whispered the password, checked to make sure the common room was empty before bringing Potter inside.

He heard Potter curse to himself under his breath and a deep red flush covered his cheeks in humiliation when he had placed him down on one of the leather couches.

Ignoring this, Draco continued to search the cupboards for the small medical potions set. He finally found the small vial and moved gracefully back to Potter. The raven haired teen was now forcing himself to breathe deeply, his eyebrows were furrowed up in pain and concentration. Draco had to hand it to him, if he was in Potter's shoes he'd certainly not be able to keep quiet let alone still retain consciousness after all the blood he had lost. Potter jerked silently as Draco poured the potion over his wounds, before his eyes the skin was stitching up and the wounds healing. Bloodied hands still clutched a silk cushion even though most of the wounds had closed.

"Well done, Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter grumbled.

Draco chuckled, capped the vial and put it on the side table. Casting _tergeo _and _reparo_, Draco cleaned the now dried blood off Potter's skin and repaired his ripped clothing.

"Sorry, I don't know any good healing spells so you'll have to deal with the minor cuts by yourself, unless you realise it's best if you go to the hospital wing..." Draco suggested.

Harry glared back. "No." He said shortly and focussed his gaze away from Draco, seemingly death glaring a stone snake carving in one of the walls. "This is so humiliating, injured, healed by Draco _bloody _Malfoy in the Slytherin common room of all places and having these stupid ears stuck to my head." The raven tugged at the new found appendages.

"They're kinda cute." Draco blurted out before he could think.

Potter glared at Draco for the sudden announcement. "Shut the hell up, Malfoy." Said ears were now flat against his head again, although unlike before it seemed more out of anger than fear.

Draco put his hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying."

Aaaand Potter's infamous glare was back again. Honestly, those emerald orbs were the most expressive and enthralling eyes Draco had ever seen. His sharp gaze sent a slight pleasant shiver down Draco's spine.

Potter stood up, wobbled a bit on still healing legs and flung his school robes uncaringly on the couch. He then began tiptoeing quietly around the room staring at every inch of the common room, his shoulders were raised in nervousness and rabbit ears, were now perked forward. Draco was startled, it wasn't a very Potter thing to do, and it seemed almost animalistic. It was only when Potter turned his back to Draco that the blond had to suppress a laugh, his hand clamped tightly against his mouth to prevent any traitorous sounds.

Potter had a tail.

Harry Potter had a bloody rabbit tail.

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed so hard he was thankful the dorms had strong silencing wards or he was sure he would have woken his housemates up. His laughter only escalated when Potter realised what he was laughing at and quickly covered the tail with his hands.

"Malfoy, if you don't shut up soon I swear I will hex you." Potter snarled.

"I-I can't help it, P-Potter," Draco said between chuckles, "i-it's just so...cute!" And Draco was laughing again.

Potter's already deep blush only deepened further at these words.

"Stop saying that! It's not cute it's...weird." Potter stared down at his feet, a forlorn expression flashed over his face.

Draco was stunned into silence, he didn't know what to say, Potter's expression was so painful yet so beautiful at the same time that Draco couldn't look away.

After a moment of silence, Draco spoke again. "Here, I'm pretty good at glamours, I could try to cover them up for you." He offered.

Potter's expression lightened immediately. "Will you?" Draco could almost hear the grin in his tone of voice, he nodded. "Thank you, Malfoy, thank you!" It looked like Potter was going to hug him but thought against it at the last second.

"It will probably only last a few hours at a time though, we'd have to meet every few hours to renew it." Potter nodded anyway, a relieved grin still stuck on his face.

Draco drew his wand, muttered a few incantations and the silky black ears seemingly disappeared, only a small, almost invisible, glittering affect near Potter's head showed any signs of a change.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco only smiled in response. "Well, it will only last a few hours, you'll wake up in the morning and they'll be gone, perhaps you should..." Draco trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well...it would make sense if you...slept in the Slytherin dorms for tonight; that way when you wake up I could easily reapply the glamour. You could be out before anyone notices that a lion had stuck into the snake pit."

Potter's face darkened deep red yet again.

"Don't worry, Potter, there's a spare bed in the sixth year dorm, it hidden in an alcove, you can sleep there, no one will know. It would only be for the night anyway, you can make new arrangements tomorrow." Draco reassured him. Potter nodded in defeat.

The blond Slytherin then led the Gryffindor down the corridor to the sixth year boys' dorm. As Draco had suspected, all his roommates were deeply asleep, all of their curtains drawn closed. Draco led Potter to a bed in an alcove half hidden by a large wardrobe, Draco explained in soft whispers that the Slytherins had so many clothes they required more space much to Potter quiet amusement. Only moments after Potter's head hit the pillow, he had fallen asleep, soft snores filled the air and Draco cast a silencing charm on the bed and spelled the curtains closed. The blond then moved over to his own bed, barely a few metres away.

Draco was about to hop into bed himself when he thought of something. He quickly darted from the room, common room, dungeons and in the direction of the library. Despite all the curfew rules, the staff had obvious not spared a thought to lock the doors to the library and Draco simply snuck in. If anyone asked, he could claim to be on prefect rounds. Determinedly Draco set off for the non-magical creature section of the library and after a few minutes of browsing selected a book on _Behavioural Patterns in Common Domestic Animals_, Draco found it difficult not to sneer at the obviously muggle book. He tucked the small, hard covered book into a robe pocket and swiftly returned to his dorm room.

Draco collapsed onto his bed and flicked through the book to the section on rabbits. His silver eyes skimmed through paragraph after paragraph. He felt his eyelids droop and his body ached for rest but he forced himself to keep reading. After a few minutes of reading, Draco found what he had been looking for. A small paragraph to the bottom of the page read: _ When a rabbit is not confidant of their surroundings or nervous they slowly tiptoe around the area, their ears will generally be forward signalling to tune in on the interesting new item or area._

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle softly, not only had Potter changed in appearance, he'd also picked up some behavioural traits of a rabbit. He had to admit, it was oddly cute.

Finding what he wanted, Draco gave in to his body and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Draco awoke the next day, he heard his dorm mates milling about. The room was still dark as the sunlight didn't reach this deep below the lake, only a dozen or so candles lit the room. Slowly the blond arose from his bed, his still injured body protested at the movement. He gave a few tired, half-hearted morning greetings to the other Slytherin boys and rubbed his blood-shot eyes. The sleepily dull silver flashed over to the cupboards, the bed hidden in the alcove and, most importantly, the raven haired teen hiding there.<p>

Draco took as long as possible to change into his school robes, making sure he was the only one left in the dorm, besides Potter of course. When Blaise finally muttered a short "See you at breakfast then," and left, Draco nearly flew towards the hidden bed.

"Good morning, Potter." Draco sneered as he opened the emerald green curtains, revealed the weary eyed boy within.

Potter nearly melted in relief when he saw Draco; he'd obviously thought he'd been caught by another of the Slytherins. "That scared me half to death."

"Just don't die in the Slytherin dorms; I'd hate to clean you up."

Potter smirked at Draco. "Is that the best you can do? Kinda disappointing."

"Whatever. Anyway, most of the Slytherins will be gone by now but I don't doubt there's a few still hanging around the common room. We'll have to wait a bit before we can sneak you back up to Gryffindor tower."

"So I'm just supposed to stay here with you for who knows how long?" Potter moaned.

"Pretty much."

"Greeeeeat." Potter drawled sarcastically.

"Just admit you love my company."

"I'd enjoy a blast ended skrewt's company more than yours."

Draco clutched his chest in mock hurt. "Ouch, Potter, ouch." Potter stuck out his tongue in reply.

The blond was about to reply when Potter stuck up his hand to silence him. His jet black ears were once again perked up and straining to hear something, one of his bare feet were thumping lightly against the ground in an action Draco recognised from _Behavioural Patterns in Common Domestic Animals_ to show danger or displeasure. In an instant, Potter had dove frantically on top of Draco's bed and pulled the curtains tightly shut.

Not a moment later, the door swung open and Pansy Parkinson strutted through the door. "Dray? You alright? Blaise told me you weren't coming to breakfast with everyone else."

_Shit._

_Draco had never been a good liar._

Awkwardly, Draco raised a pale hand to rub his platinum blond locks. "Well, I'm still getting ready, I'll meet you up there soon." He said this all far too quickly to be innocent.

Pansy's eyes narrowed on Draco before flicking over to Draco's bed.

"Why are your curtains closed?"

"No reason!" Without thinking, Draco slid over to block the path the bed. Only when Pansy's eyes narrowed even further that Draco realised the stupidity of his actions.

Pansy pushed Draco out of the way with a small shove and tore the curtains open. Draco peered over her robed shoulder just in time to see a raven head dive under the covers. Pansy sighed exasperatedly "Dray, you know you don't need to hide these things from me, I'm totally supportive of you, I won't judge you because you're bent." Pansy laid a manicured hand reassuringly on Draco's tense shoulder. "Now, let's see who your new prey is..."

And before Draco could protest, Pansy had harshly pulled the covers back, revealing a covering Potter who's arms were held protectively over his head and wide emerald eyes stared fearfully at the two Slytherins.

Pansy chuckled. "Potter, eh? Well, you sure have taste, I'll give you that." Her eyes flicked towards the rabbit ears, plainly visible on Potter's head as they had yet to cast the glamour. Pansy's smirk widened. "Rabbit ears? Wow, Draco, that's kind of...kinky."

"It's really not what it seems like!" Draco protested.

Pansy seemed to ignore his words, her entire attention was on Potter. Before he knew it, Potter was pulled tightly into Pansy's embrace, his face buried awkwardly against her ample bosom, and when she pulled away slightly Draco could see Potter's face blazing red and taking in large gasps of air.

"They're so cute and so soft!" Pansy said, stroking Potter's ears gently. As awkward as the situation was, Potter seemed far too pleased by the petting, his lips curled into a relaxed smile and his whole face was turned upwards, encouraging the petting. It was so adorably rabbit-like that Draco had to look away for fear his cheeks would turn beet red. Before he turned away though, he noticed Pansy stop her petting abruptly and stare confusedly at the rabbit ears.

"Draco...are these real?"

The Slytherin and Gryffindor boys met each other's gaze in fright.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, slightly shorter than the first chapter but I wanted to get the next few chapters over and done with.**

**Remember, the review button is your friend!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First of all, did no one read the summary properly? A few people commented on how they expected cat-ears etc. Well, we'll see. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Before he turned away though, he noticed Pansy stop her petting abruptly and stare confusedly at the rabbit ears.<em>

_"Draco...are these real?"_

_The Slytherin and Gryffindor boys met each other's gaze in fright._

_Shit._

* * *

><p>There was a long and awkward pause after Pansy voiced her question, one which was punctuated by Potter's failed attempts in hiding from sight again under the covers. Pansy's dark brown eyes were set determinedly on Draco, curiosity and bewilderment lingered in her gaze. Slowly, Draco tore his eyes away from her penetrating gaze and flicked them over to Potter; he was still hiding under the covers but was peering out from underneath them. With a hesitant nod of his head, Potter reluctantly signalled that there was no other way out of this, they had to tell her.<p>

"...Yes, they're real." Draco spoke in nothing more than a whisper.

To their surprise, Pansy just sat there contemplatively, and then looked down at Potter. When she met his emerald eyed gaze, she smiled. Draco took this as a positive sign and continued on.

"Well, there was an accident last night when we were brewing our potions project, Potter was affected by the unstable and unfinished potion."

Pansy nodded. "Have you told Professor Snape?"

Before Draco could reply, Potter cut in. "N-no! I don't want anyone finding out, especially not Snape!"

"If you want to reverse it you'll have to talk to an expert on potions, it's either him or Slughorn," Potter winced at the mention of the new potions master, "Professor Snape will probably know just how to fix it. There has to be some antidote, right?"

Draco thought on this for a moment. "Well, there's a potion which reverses the effect of animal-related potions, we could give that a try. I'll go see Professor Snape after breakfast. For now, we need to cast a glamour on Potter and bring him back to the Gryffindor dorm, we'll be raising suspicions otherwise."

A moment later, Draco had cast the glamour and Potter's additional rabbit appendages had disappeared once again. Pansy sighed in disappointment.

"Aww, but bunny Potter was so cute!" She complained.

This comment only received a blushing glare from Potter and a quiet chuckle from Draco. Soon after the Slytherin girl had left the sixth year boys dorm to check the common room for any others who hadn't left yet, Potter kicked at the ground distractedly while waiting for Pansy to return.

"Alright, coast's clear." Pansy whispered through the wooden door.

The three of them had decided to hide Potter under one of their Slytherin robes, just to draw even less attention to them as they left clearly Slytherin territory. They climbed the stairs up to the entrance hall, hiding in alcoves or behind suits of armour when a noise was heard. When they reached the entrance hall which was now empty, most of the students were eating in the Great Hall already, and it was easy for Potter to fling off the Slytherin robe, mutter a quick word of thanks and promises of a meeting later before dashing up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

Draco let out a relieved sigh when the raven haired boy left, much to the joy of Pansy who expressed this with a wide smirk and a teasing stare.

"What?"

"Nothiiiiiing..." the brunette drawled teasingly, swinging her body in a mock innocent way, "just, well, who would go to so much effort to hide someone else's secret if you didn't like them?"

Draco felt his cheeks blaze. "I have my reasons, and being attracted to Potter is not one of them." And with this, Draco stormed into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table.

Only when Draco was halfway through his meal did the infamous boy-who-lived make an entrance into the Great Hall. A few of the Gryffindors greeted him enthusiastically and Draco saw Granger and Weasel jump out of their chairs worriedly to meet Potter. While the blond watched them talk, he noticed emerald eyes occasionally flicking over to meet his own silver gaze before quickly snapping back to his friends, every time this happened, Draco's smirk grew. It was only when Pansy nudged him in the elbow with an equally wide smirk on her face that Draco realised he had been sitting apparently still for a few minutes.

Draco finished his meal but waited until Professor Snape took his leave from the hall before dashing off after him.

"Professor!" He called, "Professor, I need to talk, it's urgent."

"Yes, Malfoy," Snape drawled, "what is so important that would require you to interrupt me as I make to plan my lessons for the day?"

"It's about Potter, sir."

Draco noticed a brief flash of what could have been worry in the elder man's black eyes.

"Well, I'd say anything to do with Mr Potter can wait."

Snape made to turn around but Draco caught his robe sleeve before he could do so. "Please sir." Draco pleaded. Seeing the look of hope and desperation in the silver eyes made Snape surrender.

"Fine," Snape sighed, "we'll head to my office at once and continue this conversation there."

Draco let out a sigh of relief and quickly followed after the elder man's long gait. Draco was half expecting the pungent smell of potions to assault him again, but the Professor's new office was far less intrusive than the last. It was still as dark as his old office in the dungeons, all the windows were covered and only a few candles illuminated the area. A few jars filled with who-knows-what still littered the walls but they were far less in number than before, it seemed that in their place were numerous dark arts books and images.

"What is it you wished to inform me of, Mr Malfoy?" Snape's low drawl brought Draco back to his senses.

"It's Potter, last night when we were brewing our potion, we had a bit of an...accident, and the unfinished potion hit Potter," Snape's eyes narrowed at this, "And now...well, and now, Potter has rabbit ears." Draco finished the last bit ten times faster than his usual pace.

Snape's eyes narrowed even further until they were just slits in his head. "What was that, Malfoy?"

"Potter has...rabbit ears," Draco shook slightly in nervousness, "a-and a tail."

Snape stood and paced the room for a bit before turning to Draco. "And I suppose you want an antidote to his...condition."

"Yes, I was thinking-"

"The parsanimalis reversal serum." Draco nodded. "Fine, I have all the ingredients already, it's a simple brew so should take more than a few days."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, sir!" He cheered.

Draco was about to leave the room when Snape's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I was under the impression that you and Mr Potter were...enemies. May I ask as to what has caused this...change in behaviour?"

Draco turned slowly. "Guilt, probably." He spoke quietly. "I was the one who caused it, I just feel like I need to make up for it somehow."

Snape stared directly at Draco, his eyes clearly told the blond that he knew there was something extra but wouldn't dive too deeply into it.

Draco rushed back to the entrance hall to find Potter waiting for him stiffly at the entrance to the dungeons. Slowly, Draco made his way over there, as inconspicuously as possible as there were still a few students moving about the entrance hall.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy. Any news from Snape?"

Draco nodded, smirking slightly at the raven haired teen's hopeful tone. "He thinks he knows a potion that will reverse the affects of our potion." Potter broke in to a grin. "It should be done within a few days."

"Thanks, Malfoy, this means a lot." Potter said stiffly before dashing off to Gryffindor tower to collect his books. After a few minutes of wistful staring at the spot in which Potter disappeared, Draco returned to the Slytherin dorms to collect his own books.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly. Potter and Draco met in a small unused classroom near the library after every lunch and dinner to recast the glamour. Every morning before any of the Gryffindors awoke, Potter would sneak down to the dungeons under his invisibility cloak and wait for Draco to join him. They developed a rhythm about it and Draco had begun to look forward to their encounters, although he would never admit it to anyone.<p>

Pansy had begun to ask Draco question after question about the other teen, and any time she wasn't asking about Potter, she was informing Draco on whatever news she had found out about him. Draco got quickly annoyed by this but it didn't dispel the gnawing anxiety he felt every time he thought about Potter.

Draco and Pansy had both noticed that Potter had developed the habit of running his hands over where his invisible rabbit ears were. Despite the affects the glamour had on his appearance, Potter was still displaying animalistic behaviour. Numerous times over the past few days, Draco had noticed Potter thump the ground with his feet like he had before Pansy had found out about his...predicament. A few times the raven haired boy had even bounded around in glee with far too much hop to be strictly natural. Potter had also developed the strangest liking of vegetables, and was often seen carrying a bag of sliced carrots with him to every lesson.

However, the change Draco noticed the most was that Potter kept sneaking glances towards the blond. Every time, Potter would either meet his gaze, blush and look away or stare directly into Draco's eyes and let a small secretive smile linger on his face.

In the Great Hall one evening when Draco and Potter were having an extremely long staring contest across the house tables, Pansy said something which made Draco nearly spit his pumpkin juice across the table.

"Once Snape heals him, you should totally ask Potter out."

"P-Pansy!"

"What's this? Draco likes Potter?" Blaise questioned, amusedly.

"N-no! I don't! What could I possibly feel towards Saint Potter besides disgust and hate?" Draco attempted to compose himself despite Pansy's giggles and Blaise's knowing stare.

"Well, if you don't feel that way for him, perhaps I should ask him out." Blaise made to stand up but Draco yelled out unthinkingly before he could do so.

"No!"

Blaise smirked. "No?"

"I mean, it would look really badly upon the Slytherins if you were to ask the Gryffindor golden boy out, especially if he rejects you."

Pansy and Blaise both chuckled. "Suuuuuure, it's all about appearances for you." Blaise's eyes shot to Potter again. "Well, on that note, Potter sure is a looker, if Draco didn't have such obvious feelings for him, I'd definitely give him a shot."

"My feelings aren't obvious!" Draco blurted out once again, much to the amusement of his two companions. "I mean, if those feelings did exist, which they don't, because they're nonexistent, then they certainly wouldn't be obvious."

Draco knew he was digging himself a hole now, but was too determined to hide whatever spark he felt for Potter a complete secret.

Blaise looked like he was about to explode from restrained laughter, but before he could comment further they were interrupted by a new presence at the table. All three looked up to see Snape's towering figure, his black eyes set directly on Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, I have what it is you requested."

Draco brightened, not just at the good news from Snape, but also the distraction from the previous conversation.

"Thanks very much, sir." Draco bowed slightly, taking the bottle of orange-red liquid from long, clawed fingers. Snape glided back up to the head table without another word. Before either of his friends could comment, Draco shot a glance at Potter who was now staring curiously at them. Draco held up the vial slightly and flicked his head to the door to signal his departure before leaving. Potter rushed after and the two met in the entrance hall.

"You got it?" Potter asked hopefully.

Draco nodded and wordlessly, the two teens moved towards the dungeons, this time they entered another empty room, slightly smaller than the one they used to brew their potion. The moment they entered the room, Draco took off the glamour on Harry, allowing the rabbit ears to be visible again.

Unfolding a small note Snape had attached to the bottle, Draco read the few lines of elegant swirled writing.

_For Mr Potter._

_Five drops directly onto the tongue will do._

_Effects should be instantaneous._

_Shame, I would have loved to have seen Mr Potter in such a humiliating state, too bad you are talented at glamours, Mr Malfoy._

Draco read the note out loud to Potter, scrunching up his face in restrained laughter at the last line and Potter's fuming expression.

Not a moment later, Draco had made his way over to where Potter was sitting on a stool. He grabbed the raven haired teens cheek and stroked gently, he couldn't help but shudder when those startling emerald orbs shut contentedly and his silky black rabbit ears drew flat against his head in pleasure. Slowly, Draco moved a hand to stroke one of the long ears. The moment his finger tips touched the silky black fur, Draco was hooked on the softness, continuously petting them as if there was nothing more enjoyable in the world. Potter didn't seem to mind though; in fact he seemed to be enjoying himself rather a lot.

After a moment, Draco had dragged himself back to his senses and ordered Potter to tilt his head back and stick out his tongue. Using an eye dropper, Draco dripped exactly five drops of molten gold coloured potion of the teen's pink tongue.

Harry gagged slightly, clutching his throat and his eyes began to water. Before his eyes, Draco watched as the black rabbit ears seemed to be pulled back into Potter's skin, after a few minutes, the reversal was complete and Potter was completely human again.

Potter almost cheered in delight and, despite himself, pulled Draco into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Malfoy!" Potter pulled back looking slightly flushed. "I-I know you probably didn't like partnering with your rival to help him but thank you, thank you so much, no matter the reason you had."

"N-no worries." Draco stuttered awkwardly and petted the boys back stiffly.

The teens drew away from each other and stood a few metres apart. Emerald and silver eyes darted around the room, but refused to make contact with the other. After a few moments of silence, Potter spoke again.

"Um...well, I guess I'll see you around." The raven haired teen waved lightly to Draco and headed to the door.

Before his hand had even reached the door handle, there was an explosion of bright white light which soon turned multi coloured and the deep, woody smell of forests was back. Draco watched in horror as Potter fell to the floor once again, crawling up into a ball, his right side flat on the cold stone floor.

Draco was rooted to the spot, after what felt like hours, the light dissipated and the blond could move again. Draco's feet acted on their own accord, slowly making their way over to the gently shivering body and collapsing onto his knees next to it.

Swallowing his fear, Draco turned Potter's shivering body over and there it was, for all to see.

Silky black cat ears, shivering slightly with the rest of his body.

Draco swore.

It seemed light they'd never escape this curse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you in the summary! Don't say I didn't warn you! So it seems like our little bunny Pottah has changed to our little kitty Pottah.**

**Remember, the review button is your friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this chapter as regularly as I posted the last 3, I fell asleep halfway through writing it. XD**

* * *

><p>"Potter?" Draco grabbed the brunet's shoulder and shook. "Potter?"<p>

Draco was getting worried now, it had been five minutes since Potter's change, moments after Draco had reached him, he had fallen unconscious and the teen was still out like a light. His unmoving body was even more frightening and worrisome than his uncontrollable shivering. At least then Draco had known Potter was alive. Draco had tried everything, shaking him, pouring water over him and even numerous spells to no avail.

To make matters worse, Draco had noticed Potter was sweating profusely. When the blond had placed a hand to the other teen's forehead, he had winced and quickly retracted his hand from the burning skin.

Knowing everyone would be well and truly in class by now, and almost certain no sixth or seventh years would stay inside on a clear day like that, Draco decided to carry Potter back to the Slytherin common room again. As Draco carried the smaller body in his arms, Potter's head bobbed against his chest, messy black hair splayed against the cloth.

A few moments later, they were back where they were a few nights ago, Potter lying on the spare bed in the sixth year boys' dorm.

Making sure a cool rag was placed on Potter's forehead and the boy was safely hidden behind the curtains and a silencing charm cast, Draco ran out the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Although Draco knew that Snape was in the middle of a class, he waited outside in the hall until a shrill bell rung signalling the start of the next lesson. As the door swung open and frightened second years began to file out, Draco slipped through the opening easily, the second year Hufflepuff and Gryffindors seemed to hold the sixth year in awe and fright and quickly made a path for him.

With his back to Draco, Snape spoke.

"What is it now, Malfoy? Come to interrupt my plans again?"

"It's Potter."

Snape sneered. "It seems like Potter can never seem to keep his hands clean and out of trouble." He said this as he casually flicked through pages in a Dark Arts book.

"It's important."

Snape stopped and looked up at him. "Did Potter say that? I wouldn't be surprised; of course Potter would consider anything that affected him to be of high importance to everyone."

"Um...no. Potter's unconscious."

The two Slytherins stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes before Snape sighed reluctantly, grabbed a few of his effects and signalled for Draco to lead the way. Within minutes, they both had returned to the Slytherin dorms and the elder hastily tore open the curtains revealing the motionless Potter inside, still in exactly the same position as Draco left him in and cat ears still as visible as ever.

"I thought you told me that Potter had rabbit features, Malfoy."

"H-he did," Draco stumbled, "he drank the potion you gave him, they disappeared for a few minutes before these cat ears appeared in their place."

Snape brought a claw like hand up to his chin contemplatively. "Interesting," Snape nodded, "perhaps during the brewing of your potion, some of your and Potter's magical energy leaked into the potion making it resistant to most potions."

"Will he be able to return to normal?"

Snape shrugged. "I cannot be certain. I do however, feel that, if left to develop naturally, Potter would have changed form anyway, the potion I administered possibly sped up this process however affected Potter's health in conjunction."

"So, you're saying..."

Snape nodded and for the first time since Potter was revealed, moved his eyes to look directly at Draco. "Mr Potter would probably have changed to a cat anyway."

Draco swallowed his worry. He should not be anxious for the health of his enemy; he should be rejoicing his humiliating state, not helping him.

"Anyway, it appears Mr Potter is just tired and shocked from the sudden change. I shall get a draft from my quarters to help him settle down." And with that, Snape glided from the room.

Draco's eyes flicked directly from Snape's billowing form, to the still teen lying on the bed. His raven hair was splayed gently across the emerald green sheets, softly fanning out across the fabric in waves like a dark halo around his face only broken by the smooth jet black cat ears. The cool rag and a bit of rest had worked, Potter's expression was now relaxed and he was not sweating anymore, his breathing also seemed to become deeper and less choppy. Draco stared at the teen's face for a few minutes and just as he stretched out an arm to succumb to desire and touch the teen's face, Snape strode back into the room, a softly bubbling purple potion in his hands that was emitting a rather strong yet pleasant scent and thick pink smoke. The ex-potions master placed the small jug containing the potion next to Potter on the mattress. It seemed like the instant the scent reached Potter's nose, he relaxed even further.

"That should calm him down and aid his recovery. I'll be taking my leave now, let us both hope you will not need to find me before dinner this evening." And once again, before Draco could put his word in, Snape had left the room.

When Potter rolled over to lie on his left side, Draco sighed in relief. The peaceful expression on the Gryffindor's face had relaxed further into a dreamy grin.

Draco heard the sound of the door opening; hastily he jumped on to the mattress next to Potter and drew the curtains shut, leaving only an inch gap for Draco to see out of. Nott strolled into the room, humming a soft tune between pursed lips, grabbed his books for the next lesson and left straight away. This took a few minutes, in which Draco had become drowsy from the potion's fumes. A blond head gently fell against the stone brick wall, fast asleep in dreams of a gorgeous black cat with bright green eyes.

* * *

><p>Violent shaking and angry hisses woke the blond up. Silver eyes were opened lazily, eyelids still drooping. Draco blinked and tried to readjust himself to being awake. Through his tired, blurry eyed gaze, Draco made out a head of black hair and a pair of sharp emerald eyes.<p>

"Mornin', Hawwy..." Draco greeted sleepily.

"Malfoy, get off me." Came Potter's cutting order.

These words seemed to sober Draco a little and bring him out of his half-asleep state. Now relatively alert, Draco looked around. He was laying down on the spare bed in the Slytherin dorms, his body was lying across Potter's legs, pinning them to the mattress, his arm lazily thrown across the other's chest and he was lying down, assumedly next to where Potter's head would be. Instantly, Draco pulled his legs off Potter's and jumped into the corner of the bed, muttering apologies under his breath.

Even after he had removed himself from Potter, those emerald eyes still glared daggers at him.

"W-what?" Inquired Draco.

Potter's glare deepened, he was clenching his jaw and bearing his teeth in a feline snarl. "You," he growled, "you told me that potion would turn me back to normal." Before Draco knew it, his robes were grabbed roughly by tanned, and from the brief flash Draco received, clawed hands, and was shoved into the stone wall, his head slammed harshly against the cold stone. "I should have known not to trust you, you're a Slytherin, you're a Malfoy, and I was an idiot to think you were trustworthy. Why on earth would you help me anyway?" Potter had risen on his knees to tower over the cowering blond. Their bodies were barely centimetres apart, and in any other circumstance, Draco would have thought it to have been incredibly sexy. Once again, Potter shoved him further back into the wall. "You've probably taken photos of me like this, humiliated and ridiculed by you and your fucking snake friends!" Potter cursed.

"P-Potter!" Draco tried to interrupt.

One of the hands clutching his robes was removed, only to replace itself in Draco's blond locks, tugging at them in a certainly not-endearing way. "You're probably all in on it, right? All your cowardly snake friends? You and Parkinson," Potter spat, "you were laughing at me, weren't you? Admit it."

Potter snarled and pushed Draco further back. Their bodies were touching now, Draco's head pulled backwards to stare directly into Potter's burning green eyes. "Admit it you coward!"

"P-Potter, I s-swear we didn't-"

Potter cut him off by roughly grabbing Draco's neck, blocking his windpipe. The raven haired teen watched in sadistic pleasure as Draco choked, clawing at the hands. A moment later, Potter had pulled away completely from him.

"You're disgusting." He spat and dashed from the bed.

Not even giving himself time to recover, Draco jumped after him, barely reaching him before the door and pulled him into an embrace. Potter's back firmly pressed against Draco's chest. The smaller teen was flailing his limbs wildly, hissing loudly and attempting to break from Draco's hold but the later was too strong.

"P-Please Potter," it came out in a breathless whimper, "I swear I'm not trying to humiliate you. I haven't told anyone besides Pansy, and I swear that we haven't been ridiculing you either. Please, I'm just trying to help." Draco pleaded.

"How do you benefit from helping me other than getting blackmail material?" Potter snarled, his fingers now clawing at Draco's arms, the razor sharp nails drew small beads of blood from the exposed skin.

"I-I feel guilty..." Draco admitted.

"So you did ridicule me!"

Draco shook his head calmly, blond locks brushing against black. "No, I feel guilty because I feel that I'm the one who made this whole thing happen. If I didn't push you off that table, the potion wouldn't have exploded. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Potter."

Potter stilled in Draco's embrace, the only movement from him now was the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Can I trust you?" Potter's voice was a low whisper; Draco had to strain his ears to hear.

Draco nodded; he knew Potter could feel it as his shoulders slumped in relief.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, in which Potter had relaxed into Draco's embrace and was now leaning against his chest, Draco had succumbed to a small fragment of his desire. A pale hand reached up to the silky black cat ears resting gently in peace against Potter's head and touched them. The moment Draco touched the appendages, they perked up, startled and Draco felt what he assumed to be a matching cat tail underneath Potter's long robes startle and sway lightly.

Draco started to pet the ears slowly, savouring in the softness of them, but was interrupted when Potter quickly spun around in his now loosened embrace and buried his face into Draco's chest, small hands clung to the robes. After a stunned moment, Draco resumed his petting, his hand trailed through raven locks, playing with the hair, and gently rubbed circles into Potter's neck and back. Draco had rested his free hand on Potter's hip, gripping him gently and locking him in place.

After a moments more petting Draco heard something that made him stop abruptly: a soft rumbling sound coming from Potter.

_Potter was purring._

The sound sent an instant jolt of pleasure straight to Draco's groin and he quickly jumped back from the now purring boy, embarrassedly looking around the room as he held Potter by the shoulders at arm's length.

The purring stopped and Potter's pleased expression was replaced by one of disappointment and confusion.

"Uh...y-you need rest." He quickly ushered the Gryffindor back over to the spare bed and quickly inside. "I-I'll see you later." And before the other boy could say anything, he had spelled the curtains locked together and put a silencing charm up.

Draco quickly checked the time, grabbed his books for his next lesson and dashed from the room. He spent the next few lessons next to Blaise, still painfully aroused by the sounds that Potter created and very much teased about this fact by his so-called best friend.

Draco returned to the Slytherin dorms just before dinner to cast the glamour on Potter and sneak him up to the Great Hall. Strolling through the empty dorm room and directly over to the spare bed, Draco removed the wards and opened the curtains to find a pouting Gryffindor glaring at him.

Wordlessly, Draco applied the glamours and Potter's cat ears disappeared. The first words he spoke were "Get your invisibility cloak." And he turned away.

When he heard no movement from behind him, Draco turned back to see Potter crawled up, with his knees tucked into his chest and Potter's face buried in them.

"Draco," He muttered, the sound was muffled by his legs, "please pat me again." Draco could almost hear the scarlet blush in his voice.

"U-uh...we have to go to dinner."

"Just a little bit." Potter pleaded.

Draco succumbed to Potter's pleads and he spent the next few minutes gently petting the raven haired boy and the later purring loudly and uncontrollably.

When Draco returned to the great hall minutes later, clutching his robes around his front and trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *cough cough* well...that was slightly more graphic than I'm used to. I don't know how I'll cope when I actually get the smut later... :/ (I've written a bit before, don't worry.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I just bought Skyrim and basically all my attention has been placed on that and it's also exam time so I've had to study a lot.**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV.<p>

The moment Harry entered the Great Hall, almost every eye from the Gryffindor table turned to him. Many let out sighs of relief, others called after him in worry, and he saw Hermione and Ron jump out of their seats. Harry hadn't even taken five steps into the Great Hall when his two best friends nearly toppled him over in anxiety.

"Harry! We've been so worried about you since you just disappeared after breakfast. Oh, we've looked everywhere, the library, the hospital wing, and the grounds. What were you doing, Harry?" Hermione fussed over him, speaking very quickly.

"Mate, you nearly gave us a heart attack. We thought you'd be kidnapped or something."

Harry replied with a nervous laugh and a mumbled "well...you see...um...I've been...just...out." Harry explained nervously and Hermione had cut him off.

"Oh, Harry. What if a death eater had found you? That was very irresponsible of you."

"But they didn't so it's all okay, right." Ron added whimsically and Hermione glowered at him.

"Honestly, Ron, something could have just as easily happened. These are dangerous times and we can't just..." but Harry zoned out, Hermione's lecture became nothing but a dull buzz in his ears as Harry's gaze turned to the entrance where one Draco Malfoy was now entering.

The Slytherin was slightly duck footed and with a rush of heat to his face, Harry realised why. When Malfoy turned to look at him, Harry felt his invisible ears and tail perk up in shock and he quickly turned his red face away.

"Harry? You're all red, are you feeling okay?" Hermione questioned.

Harry dragged himself back to his best friends. "Y-yeah, I've just been feeling a bit ill," and Harry used this opportunity to make up a cover story for his absence, "I've been at the hospital wing all day."

"But Harry, we looked there for you earlier."

_Ah, shit. Forgot about that._

Harry cursed inwardly. "W-well yes, I've been in a more private section, I asked Madame Pomfrey to make sure I had no interruptions."

Ron seemed satisfied with this answer but Hermione still looked at his suspiciously.

"Malfoy was missing early this morning too." Hermione prodded slyly.

Harry felt the familiar sensation of heat rushing to his face again. "W-was he?" He feigned innocence.

"Yes, he seemed to have said something about 'helping another student', would you know anything about this?" Hermione's eyes narrowed further.

"Not at all, why would I care about what Malfoy was doing?" Harry tried his best to put on his normal, not caring tone he always used for his rival.

Hermione stared at him for what felt like hours. "Well, I've noticed him looking over at Gryffindor table a lot lately."

At this, Harry jumped. "Has he, really?" He couldn't hide the excited tone in his voice, and could feel his invisible tail flicking enthusiastically below his robes.

"Harry, what's-"

"Leave it, 'Mione." Harry sighed and brushed past her on his way to a free seat. Luckily Dean Thomas shuffled down the bench slightly to make room for Harry as he didn't want to have to sit next to Hermione and endure her curiosity. Unfortunately, Hermione wouldn't let Harry get away that easily and quickly took the place opposite; she didn't speak though, only stared at his averted face, much to Harry's relief. Harry was also relieved that he was facing away from the Slytherin table, or he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes away.

Even as the golden trio returned to the Gryffindor common room, they stayed silent, aside from Ron's mindless ranting about who knows what. Hermione was still staring at Harry as if she could find all the answers she was looking for just by watching. Harry tried his best to ignore her.

As much as Harry would have loved to collapse into bed, away from Hermione's inquisitive gaze and Ron's one-sided chatter, but he his pile of homework was reaching new heights and he forced himself to complete it.

He had missed his friends the past few days, since he'd been spending the majority of his time with Malfoy. _Against my will! _Harry reminded himself. _There's no way I would have actually wanted to be with that git._ The raven haired teen tried to stay resolute on his rivalry with the Slytherin but he felt his will waver, Malfoy wasn't really all that bad.

Despite his annoyance at Ron's attempts at chit-chat, he was glad to spend time with his two best friends and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt stab through his chest like a needle and the weight of it dragged him down. Around about midnight, Ron stood up to go to bed and Harry, not wanting to give Hermione an opening to question him, left with the red head. The moment his head hit the pillow, Harry dozed off, pleased to return to the homely scent of his dorm and he was definitely not at all missing a certain blond haired Slytherin git...not at all.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV.<p>

When Draco returned to the Slytherin dorms after dinner, he didn't expect to see a huddle of sixth years around the spare bed in the dorm room. Feeling his breath hitch and a steely blade of anxiety settle itself within his whole being, Draco lingered in the doorway. Slowly, Draco crossed the room to the rest of his housemates. Theodore Nott, who was closest to Draco, turned around. Draco didn't miss the smirk that was firmly planted on Theo's sharp face.

"Oi, Draco, come 'ere." He whispered, beckoning Draco closer. "Look what we found near the spare bed." He motioned to a bundle of cloth that Blaise was holding.

_Shit._

It was Potter's Gryffindor robes.

"Someone 'ere was shagging a lion. Can't believe it, 'ey." Theo nudged him. "Gryffs are hard to snatch, you know, with the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry and everything. I heard that Patil girl say she'd rather prune the whomping willow than date one of us, a little harsh if I do say so myself." Theo turned to Draco and winked. "Good shags, I suppose. I like 'em feisty."

"Theo, I really don't give a shit." Draco said sharply, effectively shutting the other teen up.

"Just sayin'..."

Blaise was giving Draco and awfully smug smirk, and no matter how much the blond glared back, it only seemed to make it worse.

"I thought there was an unspoken agreement that anything remotely humiliating about Gryffindors would be shared amongst the house," Daphne Greengrass chirped in, "especially anything romantic or sexual."

"H-hey, who ever said anything sexual was going on. Maybe the owner of that cloak was just a friend of one of the boys."

Blaise's smirk grew. "Well, well, is that a confession I hear?"

"No. I was just merely giving my opinion on the matter." Draco said stiffly. "You know my thoughts on the lions; I would hardly ever befriend one, let alone sleep with one."

"Yeah, besides, Draco's gay-"

Daphne spoke loudly above Theodore's voice. "What makes you so sure it's not a man's robes?"

Theo blushed slightly. "Well...they're so small; they couldn't belong to a guy."

Draco inwardly thanked Potter for having such a small figure. He could see Blaise and Pansy smirking knowingly at him.

"Whatever, I'll take these robes for now; perhaps we can use them for something later." Blaise's voice took on a dangerously mischievous tone. The other Slytherin's nodded and there was a gradual trickle out of the room until only Draco, Pansy and Blaise were left. "Well, Draco, going a bit fast, aren't you?" Blaise chuckled and threw Potter's cloak at him.

"We didn't do anything!"

Pansy chuckled. "We know, you're too much of a wuss to even make a first move on Potter."

Draco was just about to retort to this but Blaise cut him off. "Oh, come on, Draco. You can't seriously be thinking of denying it." Blaise's smirk was back, much to Draco's annoyance. Once again Draco was about to reply but Blaise cut him off. "You're crushing on Potter."

"Hard." Pansy added. "You're crushing on Potter hard. It's so bloody obvious."

"Of course not, Pansy. Potter and I are rivals, there's no way in hell I'd ever feel anything from him." Draco felt like he was trying to convince himself more than Pansy. The Slytherin girl's smug smile was very disconcerting. "Besides, I have taste."

Pansy made a slight choking noise. "I'm sorry, are you blind, Draco? Potter has to be one of the most gorgeous guys I've ever met. He's so gorgeous, and he's prettier than most of the girls at Hogwarts, and those eyes," Pansy trailed off dreamily, "oh, you could just get lost in those acid green eyes of his."

"Emerald." Pansy turned abruptly to look at him. "His eyes, they're emerald green...with flecks of gold and a warm hazel tinge."

Blaise's deep voice came from behind Draco's shoulder, startling him out of his daydreaming. "And yet you continue to deny you have any feelings for him." Blaise petted Draco's shoulder almost pityingly. "I'm straight, but even I have to admit that potter is damn hot."

"Okay, fine, Potter's gorgeous but that doesn't mean I like him!"

Seriously, if Pansy and Blaise didn't stop those damn smug smirks soon Draco would explode. Blaise pointed towards Draco's chest where he was now subconsciously cradling Potter's robes, with a jolt he realised the inappropriateness of the affectionate gesture and quickly threw the robes on the ground.

"I. Don't. Like. Potter."

* * *

><p>"There is nothing going on between me and Malfoy!" Harry nearly screamed in frustration.<p>

Hermione's brief stretch of peaceful silence didn't last long, and the next day she had continued her questioning furiously, as if making up for lost time. Harry couldn't honestly say there had been hour that day, ten minutes even, that the bushy haired girl hadn't tried to interrogate him or hint towards him and his activities with Malfoy. Harry had resorted to hiding behind Ron's bewildered form, and he inwardly thanked the red head for being so oblivious about everything.

"Harry, you can't honestly expect me to believe that your and Malfoy's dual absences or you newfound friendliness to each other is purely coincidental. I know something has happened." Hermione whispered sharply into Harry's ear so Ron couldn't hear. Both her and Harry had decided that keeping Ron out of this conversation and slowly breaking the news to him would be a far better option as they knew how temperamental and brash the red head could be.

"Please give it a rest, Mione."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Hermione nearly shrieked this and many of the students in the charms classroom had turned to look. She blushed, lowered her voice and continued. "Look, I'm not an idiot, and I'm not blind. Harry, I thought you trusted us, we're your friends."

Harry grabbed one of her now shaking shoulders, she looked as if she was going to cry out of fury and betrayal and Harry felt a pang of guilt once again inhibit his body.

"Mione, you are my friend, and I know you're not an idiot, you're brilliant and very perceptive. I just...I can't tell you right now, please respect that."

This seemed to have brought Hermione to her senses slightly but she still retained her fiery determination in her eyes.

"But I know what you're thinking, and there is absolutely nothing romantic going on between me and Malfoy." At this Hermione's face turned scarlet up to her roots and she turned her face away quickly.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up early the next day, as he had done the past few weeks, so he could sneak down while the others were asleep and meet up with Potter to cast the glamour on him. As much as Draco tried to deny it, he couldn't help but feel the strong sense of excited anticipation filling his body, he put the cause of this emotion to the back of his mind but that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. Draco was about to leave the dorm room, after having checked no one was in the common room when he remembered Potter's robes.<p>

He wandered back to the Gryffindor robes that were in a messy pile at the head of his bed. Draco felt slightly disgusted when he remembered how comfortable he'd felt when he held the robes and the way his body basically refused to let him place the robes out of sight in his trunk. Hating to admit it, Draco didn't want to return the robes but decided he had to and quickly snatched the robes up.

He tiptoed on bare feet across the icy cold stone floor of the common room. When he reached the emerald wall hanging embroidered with silver serpents that signalled the entrance to the common room, he quickly pressed his hand to the wall and in an instant, had found himself on the other side. The moment he got to the other side, he dashed over to a small alcove that Potter and him had designated to hide from any watchful eyes and waited from the bespectacled teen.

After a few minutes, the cheerful, pleasant ringing of Potter's voice filled his ears. "Good morning Malfoy," Draco heard a rustle as Potter pulled his invisibility cloak off, "good sleep?"

"Average." Draco replied shortly.

Potter's lips curled up in a small smile and Draco could see, as Potter was only wearing his pyjamas, a long black tail swinging enthusiastically behind him. Before he knew what was happening, Potter had jumped forward casually and gently brought his face up to Draco's, the Gryffindor's tan cheek rubbed circles against the blond's now scarlet one. Draco identified the gesture as a behavioural aspect of cats when they greeted each other or a human and Draco found it one of the most adorable and slightly arousing things he'd ever seen. Not to mention the way that Potter's warm breath was tickling Draco's neck and his lips felt awfully close to his skin.

When the raven haired boy pulled away, their bodies still remained flush against each other for what felt like minutes. Steam from their warm breaths swirled together in the space between them, mixing and entwining in dance. Their eyes were locked together, emerald and silver refusing to break the connection. After a few minutes, Potter coughed awkwardly into his hand and took a step back. Draco got the hint and drew his wand, cast the glamour quickly on the smaller teen and looked away awkwardly too.

"I should really teach you how to cast that glamour yourself, I'm sick of waking up early just for you."

Potter giggled into his already raised hand at this, Draco's ears perked at the oddly adorable sound. "Ah, but you'd miss seeing my glorious mug every morning."

Draco spun around, his cheeks flushed red. "I would not! Besides, you look like a mess in the morning anyway. I thought that crow's nest of a hairstyle you normally have is bad enough. Seriously, do you even own a brush?"

Potter put a hand on his hips and stepped closer to Draco. He glared upwards at the blond but Draco could see the humour in the emerald gaze and the way his lips curled up slightly in a smirk. "Well sorry if not all of us can have perfect Malfoy hair all the time. You probably dump your hair in a bucket of potions everyday and brush it a hundred times every few minutes." Potter had reached up and held a lock of Draco's hair in his hand, gently letting the strands drop in an almost mesmerising way. "At least I don't look like I've never seen sunlight before." Potter's hand now turned to stoke Draco's exposed neck and the blond couldn't suppress a shiver of pleasure.

"At least my eyes actually work."

"Hey! I could fix them if I wanted to!" Harry said defiantly.

"You should," with a gentle movement, Draco removed the glasses from the teen's face and the emerald orbs seemed to shine even brighter, "you're eyes are gorgeous, I could stare into them forever." Subconsciously, Draco's hand had moved to Potter's tanned cheek and was lovingly stroking the soft skin causing Potter to purr softly under his breath. Half lidded, almost lusting emerald eyes were locked with Draco's own.

"Y-your eyes...are...gorgeous too," came Potter's quiet mumble between purrs, "like a stormy sky, or an ice covered lake."

Draco's breath hitched and his heart beat hard against his chest. "Potter, I-"

"HARRY!" Came a shout that interrupted the two and forced them to jump back from each other. Next thing they knew, Potter had been pulled away and forced behind Hermione's much smaller form in a way that resembled a mother bear protecting her cubs. The bushy haired girl seemed to lift her form up to be more intimidating. "Stay away from him, Malfoy!" She snarled and before the blond could say anything else, pushed Harry back up the stairs away from the dungeons.

Draco stood there awestruck for a few moments before hurriedly running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>So mostly dialogue this chapter. My apologies.<strong>

**Don't worry about Hermione, I will make her an ally soon! I just need to get this whole motherly protective thing out of the way.  
><strong>

**Once again, sorry it's late, it's exam time and...right...SKYRIM.**

**Whatever, bitches, Erin out.**

**Oh, and remember: the review button is your friend.**


End file.
